


You're Not Alone

by TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Shameless Reylo trash, Star-crossed, The Last Jedi - Freeform, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: A different perspective of the force bond/inappropriate hand touching scene in The Last Jedi. What if Luke hadn't burst in?





	1. Chapter 1

"You're not alone." 

"Neither are you." 

Rey felt a sudden rush of energy pass between them, an electrical pulse that ricocheted back and forth. 

Kylo glanced down at his hands and tentatively tugged at the leather of one of the gloves, pulling it off. Rey could sense the vulnerability radiating from his exposed skin - she was so used to seeing the confident Kylo Ren, but this action was one of Ben Solo. 

Once the glove was removed, he paused. Then, hesitating slightly, he reached out. Rey did too, and there it was again, that pulsating electricity from before. 

As the gap closed between their outstretched fingers, Rey wondered what Kylo was thinking. She sensed fear, and the usual piercing rage had melted away and instead she sensed...compassion?

And then it happened, their hands touched and the small tent was filled with silence. Had it been this quiet before, Rey wondered. His skin was soft, not the rough texture she was expecting at all. She glanced up to look at his face; his eyes intensely looking into hers, a slightly furrowed expression on his brow. 

She felt his hand shift, moving forward slightly to interlace his fingers with hers. The action made her shudder, the sudden intimacy taking her by surprise. She felt a light heat rising up to her cheeks, and a sudden prickle of nerves overcame her. 

Kylo broke the silence before she had the chance to question herself further. 

"Do I make you nervous?"

Rey pondered this for a moment. "Yes." Another pause. "But not necessarily in the way you think". She shuffled forward slightly, so their knees were almost touching. She sensed Kylo's breath hitch in his throat. 

"I think I know how that feels". He squeezed her hand gently. "This connection of ours. This....bond." He paused. "I'm thankful it's brought us together like this." A small smile crossed his lips. 

"Me too" Rey responded. "I've never had this kind of connection with someone before. At first I thought it was just the force pulling us together but Ben..." She felt his hand twitch at the use of of his  name "I'm not sure that's all it is." 

Their eyes met, and Ben moved his free hand up, and it gently quivered before his fingers grazed her cheek. There was that red flush again, rising up to her cheeks, and Rey smiled, leaning into his hand. 

"You and I were destined to meet, Rey. I knew it the first time our paths crossed. The force had a hand in this yes, but we were always fated to meet one way or another."

Rey smiled. She'd always vehemently despised Kylo Ren, and his adamant retorts that they were the same had always caused such a burning aggression in her. But these past few days, talking to...Ben, because she knew this wasn't Kylo Ren, she'd begun to agree. She finally understood how they truly were kindred spirits. In a way, they wanted the same things, but the force had led them on different paths, yet the ultimate achievement of unity and balance was the same. 

She had begun to understand why Ben so passionately despised the Resistance. For all of their bravado and goodness, in many ways they had created Kylo Ren. Ben had been doomed from the moment he was born; burdened with a greater purpose that he didn't fully understand, and thrust towards a destiny he had never wanted. 

She imagined he had been a reserved, shy child, unable to express his emotions or question his environment, and as he grew older he began to question this holy role of the Jedi created for him by his lineage. During the brief time she had known Han, Rey had come to care for him, and she had unwavering respect for General Leia Organa. But while they may have been great heroes of the Resistance and champions of good, she doubted they were the best parents. 

They weren't only to blame of course, and she knew that deep down Ben understood that his animosity towards his parents and his uncle wasn't fully justified. None of them were fully culpable for Kylo Ren, and a number of misjudged moments and poor choices, combined with an anxious child thrust into the path of greatness was of course what led someone like Snoke to seek out Ben and feed on his vulnerability. 

Rey had been alone for such a long time, so of course her first reaction to Ben's difficult familial relations was to claim he was ungrateful and intolerant. How Rey had wished for a family, for a home. She'd had always longed for the very things that Ben despised; a family, a greater sense of purpose. A meaning to her existence. Had she grown up in the very environment that Ben had, would she have not turned out the same way? Bitter and resentful, not longing for a greater purpose but having it thrust upon her from birth. 

"I'm glad you're beginning to understand"  
Kylo had noticed her thoughts wander, the force bond telling him everything he needed to. 

"I do understand. I understand why you became Kylo Ren, and I know that you can just as easily be Ben Solo again."  
She felt the hand cupping her cheek tense every so slightly. 

He was silent for a moment, and his hand fell to his lap as he contemplated the remark. 

"I'm not sure that's possible. You know what they think. What they know. Too much darkness. Too much of Vadar in me, my mother used to say. I don't think there's any chance of hope for me now, not after the things I've done, to the Resistance, to my fa-" 

His voice trailed off, not quite able to reconcile that particular guilt just yet. He pulled his hand from Rey's, and looked down at ungloved hands, turning them over to inspect the palms. 

"I'm a monster of my own creation. Circumstance had a hand in it, of course, but the decisions I made, I chose those myself. Even if Snoke is a monster, I made that choice to join him, knowing the path it would lead me on."

Rey leant forward. "Of course you did, there's no denying that. You'll never be able to fully heal from what you've done. But you were misguided, and your feelings were manipulated. I'm not saying you shouldn't be held accountable for the things you've done, but if you turn away from the dark and help the Resistance I know that action would not go unnoticed by them." She paused. "Even if you do have too much Vadar in you, I know there is still good. Vadar turned too, didn't he?" 

Ben looked up, the realisation of what she was saying dawning on him. 

"If you turn, I will support you every step of the way. I can't forsee what the Resistance will ultimately decide, but it would be the right thing to do. We could stop Snoke, you and I, together."

"I know it's the right thing to do. The only good course of action. But... I'm afraid." His voice hitched slightly. "Afraid of what Snoke will do, in retaliation to me turning. I know he would come for you." 

"I can look after myself!" Rey retorted. "I'm not as weak as you think I am." 

"I know you're not weak, far from it. But Snoke's power stems from fear and suffering, like all the Sith who came before him. He knows what you mean to me, and he'll use that to his advantage."

Silence filled the hut. Ben looked away, and ran a hand nervously through his hair, his discomfort visible. 

"And what do I mean to you, Ben?" Rey questioned, her voice light and hesitant. 

Ben's face grew pale, clearly uncomfortable with how much he'd let slip through his stream of consciousness. 

"Everything. You mean everything to me, Rey." He looked up, eyes searching hers. 

"I don't think I've ever meant anything to anyone." Rey moved even closer now, and raised a hand to Ben's chest, placing it gently over his heart. She could feel the steady beat from under the skin, his rapid pulse. She looked up at Ben, her eyes hopeful. 

Ben leaned in slowly, both hands moving up to cup her cheeks, and he gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away just slightly to see how Rey had reacted. She smiled at him, and moved in closer with him this time, their lips colliding in passionate fury and intensity. 

Rey's hands moved up to his chest, grasping at the fabric of his shirt, and Ben ran his fingers through her damp hair, savouring the touch as though it were the first and last time. They pulled away just slightly, breathing heavily. 

"I wish you were here with me", Ben's voice rasped in hushed tones. "Really with me." 

"You can be. But I can't come to you, it's too dangerous. And we can't risk you coming here in case you're followed." Rey turned away, thinking for a moment. Suddenly, she raised a hand to Ben's forehead, and closed her eyes. 

The memory filled their minds; the heavy mechanical breath coming from the mask, Rey's rapid footsteps grazing over leaf and branch. A quickening of pace, the sound of gunfire and frantic movement. A flash of red, and the steady buzzing hum of a light saber. 

"I'll be there. Leave immediately. Don't tell anyone where you're headed." He placed a chaste kiss on Rey's lips, and then he was gone, and suddenly the hut was empty once again. 

Rey moved a hand up to her lips, her fingers lingering. She got up, grabbed her satchel, and headed out towards the Falcon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes it to Takodana to meet Ben, but their rendezvous takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a second chapter, and I took my sweet time writing it. Sorry! I hope this makes up for it a little. Really need to get in the swing of this writing regularly thing.

The familiar site of Takodana came into view, and the cockpit window was suddenly overwhelmed with green. Rey felt her breath hitch as she broke the planets atmosphere, the sight of a vibrant, living planet still something that brought her joy after all her years on Jakku. 

She opted to land just outside the tree line, close to a cluster of hills in the hopes that the Falcon would blend in a little better (as much as a famous Resistance ship could). 

She'd felt bad for leaving Chewie and Luke without a word; she hoped that in some way, deep down, they'd respect the urgency of her departure, even if they didn't fully understand why. They probably wouldn't understand the why even if she told them. She doubted either would approve. But Rey was never one for going with popular opinion. 

Opting to leave the stow-away Porg's on the Falcon, she disembarked the ship and made her way outside. The landscape didn't look too different from when she was last on the planet, which surprised her given how much violence had occurred. Like all life, it had continued on, with new plants growing over the fallen trees and crumbling buildings. 

She continued to make her way forward, lightsaber in hand. Strangely, despite everything, she trusted Ben completely, and knew he wasn't leading her into a trap willingly. She was more worried that he'd been followed, and prayed he'd had the sense to escape in a more subtle ship than his usual choice. 

As she grew closer to the clearing where they'd first crossed paths, she felt a sudden rush of heat rise up her spine - he was already here. She couldn't sense anyone else, but kept her lightsaber gripped tightly, it wasn't worth the risk. Her heart beat increased as she grew closer, as well as a strong feeling of bubbling excitement and nausea. Her chest felt heavy with anticipation; was she really feeling all of this because of her enemy? 

What was once a hub of scum and villainy at Maz's Castle was now a cluster of bricks and rubble. The vibrant flags that had once graced the entrance hung weakly across one of the few intact beams that remained of the buildings structure. 

Suddenly as she grew closer to the clearing of trees where she'd first encountered him, she heard a quickening of footsteps. She increased her pace and moved closer, lightsaber still firm in her grip. She heard the skidding of shoes across the dirt, and there he was - exactly where she had first laid eyes on him. 

"Rey. You're here." Ben rasped, still catching his breath. She assumed he'd sensed her and run to meet her, but now faced with her here he stood abruptly still, mere meters away, gazing into her eyes with what she perceived to be a look of both anxiety and longing. 

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" She stepped forward slowly, closing the gap between them. Ben's eyes darted to the floor, his gloved hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly. 

"I hoped that you would. I worried that you'd come to your senses, realise it was all a mistake..." His voice trailed off. They were just inches apart now, and Rey closed the distance by pulling him into a close embrace, wrapping her hands around his back and burrowing her face into his chest. Ben returned the embrace, pulling her close into him, leaning his head down to rest atop hers. 

"I was worried it was all just a dream. That I'd imagined everything." A small smile crossed her lips. "But seeing you here now I feel hope, for the first time in a long time." Rey looked up to meet his gaze, and a small smile spread across his lips. 

He raised a hand to her cheek, cupping it gently and Rey leaned in to the touch. "Stars, I've missed you so much these last few days. Just knowing you're here with me now is more than I could have ever hoped for." 

They remained there for a moment, enjoying the warmth of one anothers embrace, before a shrill cry interrupted their privacy. 

"Ben Solo!" 

They both turned suddenly, lightsabers gripped, but their muscles relaxed upon seeing the source of the voice. 

"Maz. I should have known you would never abandon this decaying relic." 

Ben stepped forward, lightsaber still in hand, but Rey stood behind him, and reached for his shoulder. "She won't hurt us Ben, I know it." His gaze softened, and he reluctantly returned the lightsaber to its hilt. 

"The girl is right. I've known you since before you were born Solo, there's no need to put on that defensive front with me! Come, come!" She beckoned them both forward, moving away piles of rubble before stepping into a small crevice. Ben and Rey followed, ducking to make their way into the tiny entrance.

As they exited the tunnel they found themselves in a small alcove, and it was clear that Maz had been using this as a makeshift stop off between travels. A number of gas lamps filled the room with a soft ambient light, placed in carved out gaps in the wall. Piles of blankets had been thrown onto the floor for makeshift beds, and in another corner a familiar trunk resided. The temporary room was small, but cosy in its own way - Rey had certainly stayed in worse places, but she could see a look of distain cross Ben's face as he scanned the room. 

"Now, before we get started." Maz moved forward quickly, pulled at Ben's tunic with alarming strength, and the sound of a hard slap echoed through the silent den. Ben reached a hand up to his face, feeling the reverberating sting. "I deserve that." 

"You do." said Maz, before pulling him down into an embrace. "I am sorry for everyone who has failed you." Ben's face softened, and he gripped onto the fabric of Maz's shirt, returning the embrace. Rey sensed the relief pouring from Ben's subconscious, and she smiled at the scene before her. 

Maz let go, brushing herself off as Ben stood fully again. "Now, we need to get the two of you a clean ship before you can move on and avoid detection, but you'll have to wait here while I contact the General on a secure line." 

"Wait, did you know we'd be coming?" interjected Rey suddenly. "We were so careful to avoid detection, and we only spoke through the for-" 

"Yes, yes, I know my child, but I knew this day would come from the moment you stepped into my castle." A knowing smile crossed her lips "I told you there was someone who could come back, after all." 

Recognition passed across Rey's face as she recalled their first encounter. She had always presumed that Maz was referring to Luke, but he was so adamantly against leaving the island that it now made perfect sense who she had really been referencing all along. 

"Just how much do you know about why we're here, and where we're going?" Ben asked. 

"I'd wager most of it. But we can talk about the specifics later. For now, let me fix you two a drink." And in classic Kanata style, Maz reached out to a spot of rubble and flung away a series of rocks - revealing a small hidden cavern filled with what looked to be a full bars quantity of alcohol. Rey smirked - of course the only thing to survive the attack was the booze. 

"Ever the bartender, Maz" Kylo smirked, taking a bottle of unknown liqueur from Maz's hands. She threw a bottle towards Rey, who caught it, peering at the contents curiously before the lid came off with a flick. She turned to see Ben with his hand raised, a haughty smirk across his face. "Show-off" she remarked, before taking a swig. 

"Now I'll have no tomfoolery in my bar, so I suggest you save the flirting until after you've left." Both Rey and Ben choked on their drinks. "I'll be brief - I'm sure you were both careful about making your way here, but I doubt your absences will go unnoticed for long. I have acquired a small freighter ship for you to depart on, but before that we must get in contact with the General to arrange a safe place to meet. I will work on securing a line to make contact, so for now you two can stay put." Maz began rummaging through a pile of possessions on the floor, grabbing a few things and throwing them into a duffel bag, before opening the chest to remove what looked like a small radio, wires protruding from the side. 

"I don't know what you Jedi do in your spare time...meditate? Just stay here, I'll return in a few hours. There are drinks and food if you need them" she motioned to another raised area of rocks behind her, before grabbing her bag and shuffling off. As she turned a corner, a series of holographic lights flicked from the radio, and her voice could be heard muttering greetings to an unknown caller. 

The room was soon filled with silence, and Rey shuffled awkwardly where she stood. 

There was a moment of silence before Rey finally spoke. "This is a lot to take in." 

Ben nodded before taking a sip of his drink. "What did she mean when she said someone could still come back?" 

"Oh. Well, before we first met, it was here I found the lightsaber. Maz found me holding it. In fact, it was in this chest right here that I found it." Rey smiled, movint closer to the wooden chest before running a hand across its smooth surface. 

"It was calling to me. I heard sounds, and then I saw visions. You were there too, before we had even met." 

Ben raised an eyebrow curiously. "What did you see?" 

"A lot of things. My past. My parents leaving. But then I saw you." Rey absentmindedly began to stroke the surface of the chest, following it's grooves with her fingers. "You had your mask on, and you were with some others who I didn't recognise, all with different masks on." 

"The Knights of Ren" Ben interjected. "They were my right hand soldiers when I first joined Snoke." 

Rey nodded. "That must have been them. It was raining heavily and it was dark. When you saw me, you ignited your lightsaber and moved towards me." 

Ben moved forward quickly now, and stopped to stand inches away from Rey. He grasped her hands in his, and looked into her eyes with intent and purpose.   
"I'm sorry for ever hurting you. For scaring you, and causing you pain. I'm sorry for everything." 

He leaned closer, pulling her into a firm embrace. Rey let her arms sneak around his back as he held her, gripping tightly at the fabric of his tunic. 

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this. I have no excuses for the way I've behaved, and I won't make any." Ben sighed into her hair. "But I want to make things right. If that means turning myself in and facing whatever punishment is appropriate, then so be it." 

Rey gripped him tighter for a moment, then pulled back gently to look at him. Her hands reached up to his face, and she held him there for a moment before speaking. 

"Thank you." She tiptoed up to reach him, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She felt his hands tighten at her waist, and he looked at her with ravenous desire and longing. "We'll make this right, I promise. Together." 

She soaked up his hungry gaze, allowing her face to move closer to his as he leaned down. He paused just as his lips grazed hers, and Rey dispelled any anxiety he felt by kissing him deeply, still cupping his face in her hands. 

Ben drew her waist in closer as their lips crashed together, and in their ferocity they stumbled back against the wall of the cave. Rey let out a gentle hum, and Ben deepened the kiss more, allowing his hands to roam up from her waist to her neck and then her hair, running his fingers through the loose strands that rested at her shoulders. Rey felt herself completely let go of her inhibitions as she allowed her hands to roam down to his chest, feeling the firm muscle beneath the tunic teasing through the fabric. 

The wanting ached through her in a way she'd never felt before, such longing for another person to experience every last inch of her. The sensation of his lips crashing into hers, his tongue exploring her mouth and his hands grasping at her hair were almost too much for Rey to bear. Her sensations buzzing, she wondered if it would ever be possible for her to not feel this pulsating desire in her heart for this man. 

Rey let out a gentle whine as his lips pulled away from hers, only to let out an involuntary moan when they grazed her neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. She felt as though she could melt into him in this moment, as his lips traveled down to the soft skin of her chest.

Ben stopped as he reached the fabric of her tunic, as though he only just realised he had been tugging at it since he began kissing her neck. She glanced down to meet his gaze, slowly moving her hands down to her belt, unhooking the buckle. 

"Rey, you don't have to...we can stop." 

"I want this." Her voice was firm and assured. 

And with that, Ben surged forward, kissing her with a fiery intensity that made Rey's legs almost buckle. She returned the kiss with vigour as they both pawed at one anothers clothes, throwing away layers of tunic and wrapping until they were both in nothing but under layers. 

They paused for a moment, taking it all in. Both moved together in unison, lips colliding slowly now, tenderly, as Ben's hands reached up to caress Rey's face. He pulled away for a moment. 

"We should uh, probably check we're really alone." 

"Mhm." mumbled Rey, barely able to comprehend anything other than taking in the sight before her. She'd never been with someone intimately before, and the adrenaline and sheer awe she felt for her partner was overwhelming. Ben moved away, his fingers grazing her cheek intimately as he moved. She watched him as he moved swiftly out of the cave entrance into the hall. 

Rey wasn't certain if she'd been waiting for minutes or seconds; was her impatience getting the better of her, or had he been gone for too long? 

"Ben?" she called out. When she heard no response, she grabbed her tunic, throwing it over her head before reaching down for her lightsaber and walking briskly to the narrow tunnel before her. 

Her heart tightened and her senses went into overdrive when it was clear that Ben wasn't in the tunnel. As she approached the exit, noticing it uncovered, she knew something was very wrong. Gripping the lightsaber tighter, she stepped out into the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, cliffhanger. I wasn't planning on ending at that point, but it was getting pretty long, so I figured I'd leave you all guessing for a bit. Hopefully the wait between chapters won't be as long this time, but no promises!
> 
> As always, please like and comment, feedback is super welcome, I'm still pretty new to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben reluctantly made his way through the narrow crevice in the cave, ducking his head as he went. Stars, he hoped Maz had left. He wasn't sure he could tolerate her teasing if she'd heard the entire exchange between him and Rey. Among other things. 

His hands still trembled with anticipation for Rey's touch. Was this all really happening? After their final communication through the bond, Ben was almost certain he would be arriving on Takodana to find himself completely alone. A few hours of space travel was surely enough time for Rey to come to her senses and change her mind. 

Despite everything, she was really here. She too felt the pull to him as he did to her. For a time he was certain Snoke had somehow instigated the whole thing, warping Rey's feelings to lure him in, but now that she was here with him he knew this was real. 

Snoke. The thought of him made Kylo shudder. His voice echoing in his mind had been uncharacteristically absent since he left the Finalizer, his grip normally so tight on his will that he was surprised he'd made it here without any consequence. He knew it was only a matter of time before Snoke caught up with them. He had to know of the betrayal. Ben knew that when he and Rey stood side by side, they would be enough to defeat him. Of that, Ben was certain. 

His heart warmed thinking of his Scavenger waiting for him eagerly in the cave. Together, they could achieve anything. 

He heard it before he felt it - a high pitched whistle, as though a terrible wind was approaching. When his foot landed on the grass outside of the cave he immediately felt it - a heavy pull in the air around him, holding him in place. He tried to reach for the lightsaber still at his belt but looked down to see quivering fingers and his arm firmly in place, unable to reach it. 

A jolt pulled him forward, and his feet dragged along the ground before him, finally pushing him down into the ground with a thud. A pair of black, well-polished shoes stood before him, and he yanked his gaze upwards to see a smirking General Hux meet his gaze. He was surrounded by Stormtroopers, all guns pointed to him. 

"Did you truly think you could escape me, boy?" Snoke's sneer cut through the air, and Kylo's heart plummeted in his chest. 

"Don't tell me you thought you could evade me?" the voice sniggered. "Following your foolish carnal desires, and for a Jedi no less. Pathetic." Kylo snarled, but felt his jaw tighten shut involuntarily before he had the chance to respond. 

"Who do you think bridged the gap between your minds? I know everything about you, and everything about your Jedi companion. It was only a matter of time before you fell to this futile fantasy of my derision. And oh, how I knew you would fall." Another low laugh, Kylo felt the anger boiling and rising in his chest, his fists clenched. 

"What I didn't forsee was just how feeble this connection would make you. You really are your father's son, Ben Solo." 

Kylo let out a deep snarl, managing to push himself upwards from the ground slightly, with his fists wedged firmly into the dirt below. 

"This connection has not made me feeble, it has made me strong. Stronger than you can imagine." Hux stifled a laugh under his breath, glancing down to look at him, a look of revulsion and satisfaction in his gaze. 

"Such delusion. A waste, after you showed so much promise." Snoke's words curled around him, pushing down through his surroundings. The atmosphere was unbearable. "No matter. I will erase you both." 

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Kylo spat, attempting again to push himself up from his feet but once again coming up against the invisible barrier. 

"Perhaps I'll kill her first. It seems fitting to make you watch. That would be appropriate after your betrayal." The voice fell silent for a moment. "Or perhaps I will kill you first and make her watch. In your last moments, you know you can do nothing to save her. I much prefer that." 

Another growl escaped Kylo's throat, broken suddenly by a sharp yelp. He snapped his head back as much as possible to see Rey stood at the entrance of the cave, poised with her saber lit. He realised then that she was frozen in place, unable to move. 

"And so the little Jedi arrives, perfect timing." Snoke's voice echoed across the clearing, waves of menace filling the air. 

"Rey, can you hear me?" Kylo croaked, his voice barely a whisper. His gaze met hers and he sensed her rage and her violence, but not fear. Even in moments like this, he couldn't help but marvel at her bravery in the face of chaos. Rey did not acknowledge his voice, and searching her eyes, it was clear she was frozen in place complete, perhaps not even consciously aware of what was happening. 

He had to break the trance she was in, he couldn't do this alone. Closing his eyes Kylo reached out in the force, pushing against the density of the atmosphere and pulling away the layers blocking her from him. Finally reaching her, he focused his energy on speaking through the bond. 

"Rey, I need you. I can't do this alone. Please." 

The howling wind snapped into silence suddenly, and Kylo released his saber, plunging it into Hux's chest. Hux emit a gutteral gasp before slumping to the ground, and as Kylo pulled himself to his feet, he turned at the sound of blaster fire to see Rey's hand outstretched, a wave of bullets frozen in mid air.

A confident Stormtrooper leapt forward first, followed by the rest of them, and Kylo and Rey made swift work of taking them down one by one, all the while pushing back against the repressive force surrounding them. 

With the last Stormtrooper dispatched, Kylo called out. "What was it you called me, deluded? You've no-one to hide behind now, so why don't you come out and face us?" 

"This is only the beginning, Solo. Your betrayal has sealed both your fates." Suddenly, the clearing fell silent and the atmosphere dropped, as though a great gravitational pull had shifted. Ben ran to Rey, pulling her into a close embrace. 

Rey looked up to meet his stoney gaze. "I'm sorry, I wish I'd come soone-"   
"You have nothing to apologise for. I should have known we'd be ambushed here. Thank you." He placed a gentle kiss on her temple before releasing her. 

"What's our next move?" asked Rey, walking alongside the bodies to inspect the damage.

"I'm not sure." He prodded at one of the fallen bodies with his foot, inspecting. A broken cough came from across the clearing: Hux. They both moved towards him swiftly.

"You won't get away with this." Hux stuttered. 

With a sudden jolt, Kylo's lightsaber struck deep into Hux's chest. 

"We already have." He released the saber, watching as Hux's body fell limp. 

Rey flinched. "We're uh, more used to taking prisoners in the Resistance." 

"You wouldn't have gained any information from him" said Kylo, re-attaching the saber to his belt. "Plus, without Hux heading the military, Snoke will need some time to adjust. He prefers leading from a distance." 

Rey nodded, also re-attaching her lightsaber to her belt. Suddenly they heard a shuffling sound come from the bushes opposite, but as both gripped their lightsabers, readying themselves, a voice cried out. 

"Stop! Stop, it's me!" Maz emerged from the bushes, hands raised, blaster in one palm. They relaxed, both letting go of their weapons. 

"I'm just going to assume your various states of undress mean you were going to have a nap." Both took a sharp intake of breath, cheeks flushing red. Rey motioned to speak, but Maz raised a hand, waving it at their faces. "No no no, I don't even want to hear it." She hooked the blaster to her holster, pulling a small device from one of the other pockets before tapping away urgently. 

"I saw what happened. Sorry I couldn't help, but it seems like you two had it covered." she pat Kylo on the back enthusiastically. "I ducked as soon as I made it outside and saw First Order ships unloading, I didn't have time to warn you. The good news is that I recorded a holo of the whole thing and sent it on to the Resistance. Ah ah! I know, I know." she waved a hand again as both motioned to protest. "This will build trust within the Resistance. Anyone with doubts will have them swiftly diminished after watching this." she smiled, tapping away at the device once more.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" interjected Rey, stepping forward. 

Maz shuffled on her feet, shoving the device into her back pocket. "It's simple dear. It's time we pay a visit to the Resistance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Snoke, you may have been thinking? Oh there he is, floating around like a weirdo interrupting people when they're getting it 'awn.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
